The boy who changed, CHAPTER 4
by Sean pizza
Summary: Wow, I have never been so releived to continue this story.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Ho-ly crap. I am a lazy sonofabitch. Nobody is to blame here but myself for taking, what...a year to make another chapter. If you ever meet me in real life, you deserve to punch me in the nose for this absurdly long wait.

* * *

"That was amazing Connor! I didn't know you could evolve!" **"Not only have I become stronger, memories are coming into my head about my life."** "Really? Well what do you remember? Do you know how you got in Pallet town?" **"Not exactly. I remember feeling incredible pain, and then I felt like I fell from the sky, and landed in that tree you found me at. I think whoever was hurting me was doing it because they said I was too strong."** "Why would someone want to hurt you though?" **"I don't remember why."** "Well, let's not dwell on bad memories. Perhaps as we get you stronger, you'll get some happy memories."

So we do go onward past the end of Route 1 and into Viridian city where I return Mankey to his pokéball and many it over to another Nurse Joy who heals him up bright and healthy. We walk over to a house and I convince the couple staying there to let us sleep for the night for 200 pokédollars. Since the couple sleep in the one bed, I have to make a make-shift bed out of spare clothes I packed, while Connor will sleep in his white orb thing, while Mankey will sleep in his pokéball. **"Won't it be terribly uncomfortable sleeping like that?"** "Probably, but it'll keep me warm I guess." **"Well if it makes a difference, perhaps we could sleep together, that way we'll be warmer from exchanging body heat."** "What're you fucking gay?" **"I am not sure what you mean by 'gay' but I was just trying to be helpful."** "Well, thanks, but I think I'll be okay." **"I'll stay up for a bit more in case you change your mind."** "Heh like I will. I'm a tough enough guy to deal with this child's play."

* * *

"Connor, I was wrong. I don't want to act gay, but can we sleep next to eachother?" I say shivering in my jumpers and jeans I used for a blanket. **"Of course, come sit down here."** He says spreading out on the floor. I walk over to him and lie against his fur.

* * *

Morning sunlight shines through the curtain windows of the house, making my eyelids flicker and making me tilt my head up groaning and yawning. I look Up to see the couple standing over me, watching me and Connor kind of creepily. "You stayed the night, now you need to get out." The man says to us. Perhaps we should train up Mankey before challenging the gym. After all, I allready have the type advantage, so why not become even more powerful?

So, we go back to route 1 and take a long, long time battling a couple more pokemon, until Mankey learned a new move: Karate chop. Now I think me, Mankey and Connor may be ready to take on the gym leader.

Right before I enter the gym, I release Mankey out of it's ball. "Now Mankey, I heard that Brock will have a large rock snake called Onix. I need to trust you not to be scared, okay?" I ask putting my hand on it. "Mankey! Mankey!" I jumps into the air shouting." "Um, wa that a yes or a no Connor?" **"He says he wants to win."** "Wonderful let's go in then." Mankey then jumps in the air and kicks down the door shouting out: "MANKEEEEY!" "I love the enthusiasm, let's fight!"

First up, we have to fight a hiker, who and out a geodude. "Go Mankey!" I shout throwing Mankey's pokéball to the battlefield. "Mankey, use fury swipes!" Mankey pounces forward and slashes the geodude thrice. "Geodude, use rock throw!" The hiker shouts to geodude. The geodude then takes off a part of it's body and throws it at Mankey. "DODGE IT, and use Karate chop!" I shout just in time for Mankey to jump over the boulder, and fall down, swinging his arm onto the the geodude, chopping into it's head. It knocks the geodude back into the hiker's leg, knocking geodude out. "OW, OW, ow! Geez buddy." "Sorry."

I use the same strategy for the next trainer, and then I move forward to Brock. "Hello, I am Brock; the leader of the Viridian city gym, my rock hard pokemon will smash you into oblivion!" "You do realise how someone can mis-interpret 'rock-hard pokemon'." "Ugh, oh. But anyway I believe you have come here to fight me, so let's battle!"

"Go geodude!" Brock shouts, throwing a pokeball in front of him, releasing a geodude tht looked larger than the others. "Go Mankey!" "Man-key key!" Mankey shouts leaping onto the battlefield. Mankey, use fury swipes!" "Dodge it geodude, and use rock slide!" Mankey leaps forward, but geodude rolls out of the way and with it's arms, flings many rocks and debris and Mankey. Mankey dodges some, but still gets hit. "Mankey, use karate chop!" Mankey charges forward, but Brock doesn't order anything to his geodude. Then, one move hits my mind as soon as I see Mankey chop his paw into the geodude. "Geodude, use counter!" "Mankey get out of there!" I shout, but Mankey get's hit too quick. "Mankey, return!"

"Over the years, the champion Gary has taught me a few things about battling, upping my battling abilities." "Alright then, go Connor!" Connor leaps forward from behind me, roaring out in rage. "Woah, I've never seen that kind of pokemon before." "Connor is a special pokemon. Connor, use quick attack!" "Dodge it geodude, and use ro-." Geodude is flung back to the ground beneath Brock's feet.

"That was a crazy fast quick attack, why didn't you use that pokemon instead of your Mankey?" "Connor is allready strong, I wanted to help my other pokemon get stronger." "So you saw this gym as just a grinding area for your Mankey? Well my gym ain't no pushover now that I have a new pokemon on my side! Go Kabutops!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPEFULLY NOT A YEAR FROM NOW...**


End file.
